


For Good Behavior

by DirtyAim



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyAim/pseuds/DirtyAim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't Belle and this wasn't love, but damn everything to Hell if she wasn't his...</p>
<p>Set immediatley after the event's in "Lacey". Slight Dominant Gold here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt to board the Rumbelle Porn Bus. I think I'll stick to the backseat though, literally ^_-  
> 

 

**For Good Behavior **

**By DirtyAim**

 

**~(*)~**

 

_Nottingham may be eating from a straw for awhile..._

Rumple struggled to control his breathing.His rage however, was another matter.

He had avoided hitting the man's face, more for not wanting to bloody his cane than to prevent killing his target. But even still the amount of damage that Rumplestilskin had inflicted was double what he had done to Belle's father, and that man had needed a weeks' worth of hospitalizing.

Rumplestilskin couldn't find it in him to give two shite's.

The filthy little prick had had his hands all over what he had no right to touch, and Rumplestilskin had never truly punished him for his obscene request in the Enchanted Forest. By his estimation, Nottingham was just _beginning_ to receive his due.

As his only act of mercy he had put the cretin's tongue back into his mouth (now that he was too unconscious to use it), as well as let one of the bouncer's know that there was a disgusting bit of refuse that needed cleaning up in the alleyway.

Unfortunately, that was the last bit of kindness that Rumplestilskin had left and more was the pity for the next person to have to deal with him. As it was, that next person just so happened to be the cause of it all-and she was watching him with rapt attention.

Lacey.

She had stood there as he beat a man within an inch of his life without an ounce of horror or rebuke, a man she had allowed not even minutes before to shove his tongue down her throat and paw at her body. His _True Love's_ body to be more specific, Lacey was simply occupying it at present.

Now that the carnage was over she was lazing against the alley wall, her lips curved into a delicious smirk. Her eye's practically burned with mischief as they followed his approach. She was waiting to see what he would do next- he could practically read it in her face.

_You really are as Dark as people say...What Are you going to do to me_

Without a word he grabbed her arm and led her to his car. He didn't tell her to get in, didn't need to it seemed. One dark look from him and an answering quirk to her brow were all that passed between them as they got into the back of his black Cadillac. Lacey climbed to the opposite end while Rumplestilskin reclined against the passenger door.

He watched her closely. Now that they were alone you could hear the harshness of their breathing and the air was quickly becoming humid.Lacey moistened her lips furtively and studied him with hooded eyes. The closer he looked the more certain he was that the flush to her skin was excitement.

This should have put him off. It reminded him a lot of Cora, which in itself was unsettling, but Rumplestilskin found that he couldn't keep the ever present hunger he had for her at bay.

He was sure that she could see it. His eyes gave him away, drinking in Belle's features as if this one instance would have to sustain him forever. Perhaps it would. At the moment he couldn't fucking care less. Belle was gone and in her place was someone who could never live up to her; a mask of perfection. The treasure of his true love still lived somewhere inside and Rumplestilskin would find a way to reach her. But first he had to deal with Lacey.

"Your not seeing anyone else."

He did not raise his voice and nothing of his usual menace colored his tone. It was just a quiet statement of fact. Still the words charged the atmosphere inside the car like an electric storm.The tension between them was reaching a breaking point.

Lacey's reaction to his statement was instant. Her eyes dilated until they were nothing but black pools, her breathing hitched a moment and Rumplestilskin distinctly caught her rubbing her thighs together.

_How interesting..._

"I wasn't aware that it was your decision to make Mr. Gold. Last I checked, I'm pretty sure this was free country." She shrugged.

Rumplestilskin remained stoic. "Be that as it may, in the future you will refrain from repeating tonight's escapades."

Lacey bristled. "Escapades? Who the hell do you think you are!?! Do you think just because you can act like a thug that you can order me around? I'll do whatever the hell I want to! Including whom I fu-"

That ridiculous notion was _not_ getting a chance to be finished.

Rumplestilskin lunged forward and claimed Lacey's mouth in a furious kiss. His hands clutched her to him and she was unable to separate even an inch between them.

Anger, hunger, desperation, and lust all roared through him. Slanting his mouth over hers, Rumple greedily devoured every sound delightful sound she made. Her normally sweet taste was tempered by the various flavors of alcohol on her tongue and this only fueled Rumplestilskin's frustration more. After so long without he was desperate for the taste of her!

In his ardor he held her tighter to him, less careful than he had been in the past. He expected her to fight, to battle him as Belle would have- instead Lacey whimpered as she melted against his iron hold, kissing back with as much intensity as she could physically maneuver under restraint. She explored every crevice of his mouth with lustful enthusiasm.

Rumplestilskin viscously suppressed a moan. She wasn't Belle and this wasn't love, but damn everything to Hell if she wasn't his. Her past, her present and even her bloody fucking future all belonged to him. He had given her the chance to walk away once, and she hadn't taken it. Now it was too late for her. Belle had chosen to stand by the Devil-and Lacey was going to pay the price for it.

Rumplestilskin ripped himself from her when breathing finally became an issue for both of them. Lacey made a mewling sound of protest even as she gasped for air. Rumplestilskin turned his focus on her throat, finding her vulnerable pulse point and latching on to it with the same vigor as he had her mouth. Her skin tasted like peaches and cream, just as he remembered. He wondered if he pierced her skin, would his mouth would fill with sweet nectar instead of blood? Would there be a difference?

With Belle he had always been careful, always the gentle lover. He had been unwilling to damage her, to let his Darkness touch her. It seemed to have been enough to keep her with him and satisfied, but now Rumple could feel the Darker part's bleeding through. It wasn't a question of whether or not he could maintain control of himself, but of the fallout of what was coming.

"You still....don't.....own Me..." Lacey panted. Her fists were gripped his hair, her fingernails scratching his scalp-but it was to hold him tighter to her, not to push him away.The broken part of him rejoiced in being able to hold on to Belle in any way possible, to have her want him again. But the Dark One...

He would not be without her- could not. Even the blackest parts of his soul called for her light. Darkness was drawn to it's own destruction just as a moth is drawn to a flame. So the Imp, the centuries old trickster was forming a plan. He would use whatever means necessary to keep Lacey with him until he could resurrect his love.

A sinister grin spread against the skin of her neck.

"You miss-understand me pet. Of course you can do what you want. You are a grown woman after all, and are free to see whomever you choose. The problem, Dearie, is in the fact that I don't share. **Ever**. Not with anyone, and certainty not with little prick's who aren't fit to kiss my boots. And you are mine! Whether you remember or not, you gave yourself to me willingly and I will not allow you or anyone else to ignore that fact!"

Rumplestilskin nipped her skin with his teeth to his literally mark his point.He spared her nothing as he alternated between scraping them against her soft flesh and laving the bite with his tongue. The resulting bruise that would be there come tomorrow would surely be an impressive sight as well as being a visual reinforcement. Lacey gasped loudly against his ear. He knew that her neck was one of her most erotic points on her body, even exceeding her breasts.

"So you may choose to see someone else...and I may choose to have both of their legs broken-if their lucky." He finished with a purr.

Lacey's hands dug deeper into his hair , tugging sharply to bring his mouth back to hers. She drew his bottom lip between her teeth, licking suggestively before diving her tongue between his lips. She demanded complete access to his mouth end explored it with enthusiasm.

"And what... Makes you think... That I want you?" She asked breathlessly in-between kisses.

His response was to release her and delicately place one hand on her knee. Lacey pulled back enough to watch, her expression both mocking and eager.His fingers traced an ascending path along her clothed skin. He was achingly slow and deliberate, making sure she could feel the heat of him even through the material of her stocking's. Finally his hand disappeared beneath the hem of her skirt and Lacey wriggled in anticipation. Rumplestilskin felt bare skin above her garters, and judging by the heat radiating next to his hand she wasn't wearing the accompanying underwear. Stopping at the juncture of her thigh, he lightly massaged the flesh there with his thumb, deliberately teasing her.

Lacey squirmed against him in an effort to rub against his hand, but Rumplestilskin denied her even an accidental brush where she wanted it most.

"Oh I think we both know what sort of state your in pet- and we both know who put you there. If you even try to deny it, Lacey, I'll leave you here and you will have to sort yourself out." His words caused a shiver to travel Lacey's entire frame and then her legs clamped closed on his hand in an effort to force him to cup her heat, however Rumplestilskin was having none of that.

Frustration for his lack of cooperation inspired Lacey to dart her other hand across his lap in an effort to grab his cock. Anticipating this Rumplestilskin snatched up her wrist before she could grasp him, holding her firmly to prevent her from reaching her goal.

"Now Now Dearie" he tutted against her ear.

"I just thought you'd like a little fun Gold. Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" She asked. Sitting up she looked him up and down and bucked suggestively. " I know you want me Gold."

Any other time, the sound of his One True Love asking for his touch would have reduced the mighty Rumplestilskin to his knee's. The fact that it was Lacey in Belle's body, getting off on the danger around him as Belle never had, only deepened Rumplestilskin's anger. He removed his hand from beneath her skirt.

"No."

Lacey's eye's widened in disbelief, her full mouth opened in little 'o' of protest.

Rumplestilskin chuckled darkly before grasping one of her hands in his. Confidently he guided her until it was her own palm flush against her core, his hand firmly applying pressure over hers. Guiding her fingers, Rumplestilskin began a light downward stroke on her clit. Lacey's eye's flashed with excitement, but her mouth turned down in confusion when, a few moments later, Gold released the pressure of his hand.

Leaning in he nipped her ear. "I'm not going to touch you Dearie, not after the stunt you pulled earlier with that cretin Nottingham. If you want satisfaction, your going to have to earn it yourself."

"You mean Keith? It was just some kissing, no big deal! But if that's the way you want to play it, fine. I don't need you to get what I want." she challenged.

Lacey removed her hand and leaned back so she could flash him a wicked grin. Twisting sideways, she sat with her back against one of the rear doors of the Caddy, one leg resting on the seat they were on and the other perched high on the front passenger seat.

Her dress had ridden up a bit as she moved, but Lacey did one better and pulled it the rest of the way to bunch around her waist. Now her legs were spread and Rumplestilksin got the full view of how wet she was, her expression smug as she brought her hand down to continue toying with herself.

Normally the bare sight of Belle's quim caused an instantaneous urge to bury his face in her and simply _devour_. However, in the short time she had asserted herself Lacey had done some ...re-decorating. Belle had preferred a mostly natural look, only trimming a small area of her sex. Gold's memories knew of the preference that most men in this world had towards women with a completely shaven womanhood, but did not himself find it particularly appealing. It may have been considered old fashioned, but he rather enjoyed seeing and feeling a part of her that made her a woman. Even so he had an unobstructed view of the arousal glistening her bare folds, and that alone made his own need coil tighter in his gut.

But Lacey was watching expectantly through Belle's eyes, audaciously inserting three fingers inside her body with an audible wet sound. There was no seduction, no finesse, only her expectant gaze gauging his reaction. Lacey apparently had no use for beating around the bush, so to speak.The little chit was merely trying to shock him with her forward actions- but the poor girl had no idea whom she was dealing with!

Rumplestilskin's ruthlessly held his own lust in check. He refused to let Lacey see how much the sight of Belle's body affected him. His pulse was racing a mile a minute and he struggled to maintain his air of control.She would not know what she was doing to him; how it simultaneously burned loins and his heart to see her display herself like a cheap tart. He was master here, and she would damn well learn that fact!

Lacey arched an eyebrow at him and pinched her clit between her thumb and forefinger while the other increased it's tempo. Her arousal was now beginning to leak around her fingers, filling the small car space with the obscene sound's of Lacey fucking herself.

When Lacey spoke again her voice was husky and wicked. "What if I just do myself instead? I could leave you with nothing...except to wank while you watch. Men are always so dissatisfying anyways."

Rumplestilskin's lip curled at the jab.

She moved with practiced ease and the confidence of one who has mastered their own body. The irony was that it wasn't real- her cursed memories only made her _think_ she better than him. Her body was his alter, and no one knew her pleasure better than he did-not even her.

"That may be the case with other men-but that is something you will fortunately never have to find out. I happen know what you like better than you do, _Lacey_." He replied silkily.

Lacey scoffed at him, slowing her hand to a lazy pace. Her body undulated gracefully, a perfect picture of sensuality. " I don't remember us ever fucking Gold, so I highly doubt that."

Rumplestilskin hummed. " You may not remember, but I do. For instance, I can tell by the way you can still talk straight that your not even close. Now why is that pet? Can't bring yourself off?"

Lacey spread her legs impossibly wider. "I just thought you would appreciate a good show baby. I'll bet you wish you could fuck me right now, don't you Gold? Does it get you hard in your designer suit to see me play with my pussy, and you don't even get a taste?" Lacey's giggle turned into a moan as she increased her efforts.

"What you don't remember, is that I have. I have watched you mewl and beg for me."

Taking advantage of the opening Rumplestilskin rolled forward until he was hovering over her, allowing plenty of space for her to continue to work herself. Leaning in, Gold placed his mouth next her ear but did not touch. Reaching down between them he place a hand over the one buried deep in her quim, halting her actions.

Lacey laughed and looked up at him with anticipation. "I thought you would have lasted longer than this Gold."

Rumplestilskin didn't rise to the bait. He guided her wet fingers about an inch lower so that they were firmly pressed against her perineum and the lower lip of her opening.

"I'm just showing you what your doing wrong, I am trying to be nice after all. Now don't stop your other hand pet." He commanded.

Firmly he moved her hand in tight circles the same way she would work her bundle of nerves. This area was often left untouched during sex for women, which as a great pity. It's capacity for stimulation was on par with the clitoris, which could more than double the pleasure a woman felt, especially if both were worked at the same time.

He had not started out an exceptional lover. He and his wife had barely been married before his call to war, and she never let him touch her after he came back.Inherited memories and endless amounts of time had both shown him thing's he never would have dreamed of doing to please a woman in bed, and his brief affair with Cora had provided the opportunity for practical application.

But then, finally, came Belle...

She had been pure before they finally came together, and the experience of making love to someone truly loved him back had nearly destroyed him. It had only gotten better with each experience. Belle was a quick study and a most ardent lover, willing to try anything with him that would bring either of them pleasure. The trust that she had placed in him had only deepened their intimacy and his devotion to her.

Now he would be using this trusted knowledge against Lacey. No conventional weapon's would do. He could tell when she felt the added pressure by the way her eye's screwed shut and her mouth went slack. Belle had confided in him that it increased the feeling of fullness, and that her orgasms were much more intense when he did this to her during sex.

Lacey was working herself furiously now, both hands moving circles in tandem on her quim. Looking down the length of their bodies Rumplestilskin took a moment to enjoy the sight of her.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Gold let a warm breath caress the shell of her ear. "You used to beg me to touch you here- or anywhere for that matter. Did you forget that I used to lick you for hour's, hmm? I would _dine_ on you pet, a most delicious course, until neither of us could stand it anymore."

Lacey shivered but could not answer with anything but a moan. Rumplestilskin smirked. Now he knew she was close.

"Do you like that? You can feel so much more now, can't you? The harder you press- the more sensation you give- the more you get back. I used to touch you here while I was inside you. You would be so hot, so wet for me Lacey, as I fucked that tight little cunt. Are you close love?"

Lacey nodded vigorously.

"Good." Rumplestilskin grinned maliciously and sat back away from her.

For a moment Lacey didn't register that he was no longer above her, no longer whispering in her ear. She was damn near incoherent now. For a minute or two moans continually spilled from her-but she could make herself come. Finally she opened her eyes and noticed his distance as well as his mocking glare.

Raising her head she asked " Wha-what the hell?"

"I'm sorry my dear, this is terribly rude of me. The reason you can't bring yourself off , is because _you_ can't. Not without my help. I suppose I could have mentioned that little fact earlier, but I thought I would at least give you the opportunity to try and prove me wrong."

Lacey threw her head back on the seat in frustration. Trying to her ignore him she continued as before, but soon her hands became erratic.

Rumplestilskin knew this was the time to strike, so in a voice smooth as silk he said. "Since I'm such a nice man I'll make you a deal. I'll give you what you so desperately crave- all you have to do is ask."

Lacey practically growled. "Argghh....Fuck!"

Gold smiled wolfishly. "That's the idea Dearie."

By now her moans had turned into frustrated whimpers. She returned three fingers to her quim, shunting her whole body against her hand to try and gain relief, again trying to ignore his presence.

Rumplestilskin bid his time. He had been hard as a rock for sometime now, but he mastered himself. It would not help his goal if he lost control and started wanking in front of her!

Finally, she gave up. "I-I.....nnngh,Fuck! I can't! Please Gold...!"

"You need... what?" He demanded.

"I need you to fuck me. I can't...oh God Gold, just fuck me, PLEASE!!!"

His cock was ready to burst and he wasted no time. Using a small spell that would none-the-less cost him later, Rumplestilskin sent a flicker of magic to his knee while Lacey had her eyes closed. Instantly he could feel the ever present pain abate and strength return to his limb. Lacey herself was near non-sensical and so he simply hauled her against his chest before turning her to kneel and face the back of the car.

"Up on your knee's pet....ah good girl! That's my fuckin girl!" His voice was thick and deep, every ounce of his brogue coming out to play. Lacey eagerly complied.

"Now I suggest you stay quiet." He advised. "Although I love your pretty little moans my dear, don't get too loud lest someone come to investigate. That could prove rather scandalous for us both-because **nothing** in this world could stop me from fucking you right now-not even an audience." Deftly he undid his pants zipper and lined himself up. In one swift motion Rumplestilskin grabbed Lacey's hips and drove himself deep inside her.

Lacey howled as his single thrust pinned her against the backseat, every thought of staying quiet obviously forgotten. Her entire body shook and quivered around his length, the pleasure the sudden invasion caused almost blinding.

Rumple forced air through his lungs and out of his nose as he fought to stay still. He was once again buried in the body of his True Love-an experience that never failed to swell his heart with emotion until it cracked. But love couldn't rule this moment. Lacey wanted dominance, to be shown that Gold was strong enough, Dark enough to keep her...and by the Devil he would keep her.

After a moment Lacey seemed to calm down enough to realize that he wasn't moving the way she wanted- that he wasn't not moving at all! Trying to wiggle her hips against him in encouragement, she soon discovered that she could not move an inch without his say so. This brought out a whine as she tried to use her arms to push back against him, to reclaim that delicious friction.

Rumplestilskin draped himself over her to further restrict her movement, his breath hot against her hair

"Don't.Fucking. Move."

Lacey ceased her struggling, but then tried to use his closer proximity to capture his mouth for a kiss. Rumplestilskin conceded and boldly licked along her tongue with his own. Lace gasped into his mouth, which gave him the access to further lick the inside of her lips. This wasn't kissing so much as it was tasting. Lacey's own tongue darted out to reciprocate-but that is when Rumplestilskin left her.

Pulling back once more he banded her hips with his hands to keep her still. Slowly-oh so fucking slowly- he withdrew from her, letting them both feel each delicious inch.

"Mmmmmgggrrrhhh!"

Lacey's breathing became erratic as she obviously struggled to obey his command. Her flesh was like warm velvet wrapped around his cock, but the sheer power he felt in controlling her acted as sort of an anchor in his lust. When it was just the tip of him, engorged and stretching her, he stopped once again.

"It's a pity you can't see what a lovely sight I have before me, Lacey. My cock stretching you out looks much better then your fingers."

Lacey moaned and Immediately tried to push back against him. Rumplestilskin grit his teeth as he kept her still. As punishment he withdrew from her body, but ran light teasing circles around her opening with the head of his cock.

If she could have turned her head to look fully at him she would have been able to see immediately what a wreck he was.The game would have been over.

Barely able to control his voice he said "I thought I told you not to move. It would appear that you can't follow simple instructions Lacey- and that just will not do Love. If you can't do as your told, then were going to have to stop right here. Is that what you want?"

Lacey fervently shook her head no in response, but Rumplestilskin wanted to drive this lesson home.

"I want to hear you say it Dearie, tell me that you can do as your told." For added incentive he allowed just the tip of his length to enter her again and began moving in short, shallow thrusts so that all of the sensation was isolated to the sensitive area within.

Her whole frame shook under the strain and though it took a moment for her to answer Gold did not stop his torture on her body.

"I...I'm sorry! Don't- don't stop!" She cried.

Rumplestilskin smiled. Well, since she asked....

Gold snapped his hips forward just as he slammed her hips back, driving into her with a force just shy of inflicting pain. White hot pleasure tore through him, sizzling across his skin and boiling his blood. He had never entered her with this much force before.

"Now fucking hold still." He growled. Every sinew was aching, begging him to thrust into her with abandon and claim her. But Rumplestilskin knew that he had to do this right, to play the game one more time, or he may lose his Belle forever to a women who sought nothing but cheap thrills in the arm's of other's.So his bit his lip until he tasted blood and mastered his urges as he waited.

Lacey was gasping and sobbing loudly, her hands clutching at the leather of the headrest beneath her cheek-but she did not try to move.

Clutching his eye's closed, Rumplestilskin took a deep satisfying breath through his nose. Their sex was a heady perfume inside the cab, and he reveled in it; just as he did the sensation of slowly withdrawing from her heat before snapping forward once more.

"Good Girl. I tried to be nice, but you just couldn't fucking stand it could you? Now your getting a dirty fuck in the back seat of a Cadillac. But I have a feeling you prefer it this way. "

" I thought... you would already.... know that." With her body flush and pinned against the backseat, her words came out in soft grunts in time with his thrusts.

Gold ignored her question and asked one of his own. " Is this what you were hoping for when you let Nottingham have his way? Hmm?" He demanded.

"N-nno"

This answer genuinely surprised him, and he almost stuttered in his rhythm. Anger quickly came to the fore. "I would have thought you would know enough by now not to lie to me Dearie." He sneered.

"Ah! No! No! It's not! I -ughn!- I wanted to make... you... jealous!"

Gold's reaction was instinctual and completely unexpected, and the sound of his hand connecting with the flesh Lacey's ass rang in ears. The gasp that followed filled his blood with ice cold dread.

What had he done!?! He had raised a hand to Lacey, to Belle! He really was the worst sort of depraved monster! He-

**"Oh FuckYes!!"**

Rumplestilskin stilled. His mind was about ready to explode from being pulled in so many different directions in such a short period, but he was sure he hadn't misheard that. Testing his theory he pulled out and gave a particularly hard thrust before followed by raising his hand and smacking Lacey soundly on the ass once more.

The wanton little tart arched into it, like she was begging for punishment for making him jealous-and enjoying it! Relief flooded through him, with not a just little bit of heat.

"Well who's the one enjoying you lovely little quim right now, hmm?" Smack.

Her body language all spoke that she physically enjoyed the punishment. When his hand connected he distinctly felt her tighten around him-and she was getting wetter.

"Is this what you wanted? I believe I get the last laugh, don't you think?" Smack.

"So good!" She groaned.

Grabbing her hand, he guided it across the seat, gliding up her thigh and across her torso, staying a moment to cup her other breast before bringing it back down her front , coming to stop in-between her thighs. Lacey took the hint, her sound's taking a new pitch now that she was allowed to work herself in tandem with his thrusts.

But he wasn't finished. Reaching between them he found that little patch of nerves once more. Lacey all but screamed at the overload of sensation but she did not stop him. Her walls had tightening gradually around him, and now she was gripping him as tight as his own fist. Sweat was beginning to bead on his brow from his exertions.

"Do you get it now love? Do you fucking understand? Your body is _mine_! _You_ are fucking mine, and I will not allow you or anyone else to forget that fact ever again! Now Say it............... ** _SAY IT_**!!!"

"Yes!! Yes! All your's, Oh God Gold Fuck me!-ughnnn!"

"Fuck!" He shouted, forgoing his own rules of silence. Leaning back he gave into his body's demands and pounded into her hard and fast. Lacey wailed as she went rigid, her quim becoming impossibly tight as she came hard around him .

But it wasn't enough for him finish. Laceywasn't enough-could _never_ be enough.

Not when he had known True Love.

So Rumplestilskin closed his eye's and allowed himself a moment of weakness. He pretended that it was Belle who was beneath him, shuddering her pleasure. He could almost smell the vanilla lavender shampoo she used to use. The warmth of her body wrapped around him, engulfing him in light and love, a gift that was wholly her...

_I love you Rumple..._

He moaned as much from pain as he did pleasure when his body finally let go, the memory of those cherished words affecting him more than anything physical ever could. All of his emotions coalesced into molten fire that coursed to the base of his spine and shot off into the body of his love.

He had never ached for Belle more then he did in that moment.

Draping himself over her once more, Rumplestilskin buried his face in the side of Lacey's neck as they both struggled to regain their breath, wanting to prolong the fantasy.

After a minute or two Lacey began to struggle beneath him. Certain that she was trying to get up to leave Rumple sighed and began to back off. He didn't get very far when Lacey turned her face towards him and kissed him. It wasn't lewd or mocking, Instead it was almost...loving. This shocked Rumplestilskin more than the action itself.

_Perhaps..._

Gently he kissed her back, eye's open to watch for any sign's of mockery or distaste. Lacey just hummed in pleasure before resting her head against her arms on the back seat like a contented cat.

"I'm starving! Wanna go get something to eat?I'll take you to this italian place I love and maybe we can go back to your place after? I'd like to get to know you-well,you know- again." She said sheepishly.

Rumple was flummoxed for a moment but quickly grasped a hold of himself.

"Of course." He said gratefully. "I have a rather impressive wine cellar that has been unappreciated by anyone other than myself for far too long."

Lacey grinned. "You really do know the way to a girls heart Mr. Gold."

Rumplestilskin found himself smiling back in earnest without really meaning to. Perhaps he could make this work after all?

Shifting off of her so that Lacey could move Gold went about arranging his own clothing back into an orderly fashion. Not a moment later however, he heard Lacey utter a rather impressive curse.

"What is it my dear?" He asked, struggling to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

Lacey rearranged her dress and made a face. "Um, do you maybe have anything in here that I could cleanup with? Not wearing anything is great for the silhouette,  but bad for the clean up crew." she said mirthfully.

Rumplestilskin resisted the utterly absurd urge to be embarrassed. Hard.

"Yes, yes of course. There are actually some wetnaps in the glove compartment. I'll give you a moment to freshen up." He said, gesturing to the front of the car.

Lacey sighed in relief. "Thanks! Your a life saver!"

Giving her a nod and a smile, Rumple exited the car to give her some privacy. Unfortunately, it also gave him some time to think.

Standing there in the chill Maine air, he couldn't believe himself for what had just happened. It had never been more apparent to him that his trying to be a better man was a pipe dream. But when Lacey opened the car door a minute later and flashed him a genuinely happy smile so reminiscent of Belle's, he couldn't bring himself to regret it either.

Tucking her against his side Rumplestilskin wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Lacey in turn wrapped her arms around him as they began walking back towards the main street. Lacey filled the quiet with some bawdy but genuinely humorous stories that had him chuckling mirthfully, and for his part Rumplestilskin gave her his side of some of the more shocking rumors about Gold.

For the first time since he had lost Belle over the town line, Rumplestilskin started to feel like everything might come together. Bae was still in town, and though he maintained a reserved distance, Gold knew that they could work things out. Lacey was here with him, and someday he would restore Belle's memories. In the meantime he didn't have to try so desperately hard to be something he obviously wasn't.

Passing beneath the old clock tower, Gold smiled down at Lacey and kissed her hair.

He would have his family back, because without family there was nothing left but dust.

**~(*)~**

Accompanying fanart [here](http://dirtyaim.tumblr.com/post/49335625584/golden-lace-is-done-bitches-hope-you-all-enjoy)

**Author's Note:**

> So I had actually started this right after Lacey aired, but I kinda forgot about it after doing the fanart for this pairing first. I found it again after trolling my hard-drive and figured WTH. I would love to know what you think though, whether you liked it or thought it bombed please let me know!
> 
> This work is un-betae'd, so if you find any mistakes please treat them nicely! ^^


End file.
